leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Range
Range is a value that defines how far a basic attack, ability, and summoner spell can reach. Range is defined in an arbitrary quantities of "units". It shares the scale of "units" with movement speed, so one point translates to one game distance unit traveled. Note that autoattack range is defined differently than ability range. Given a source unit's hitbox and a target unit's hitbox, range is calculated as follows: autoattack range from edge to edge; targeted skill range from center to center; skillshot range from edge to edge; and the range of self-centered area of effects are from the edge of the source (the larger champions don't benefit less from auras than smaller champions). The difference is approximately 100 (i.e. 550 autoattack range is roughly 650 casting range)Hitboxes, Range and Deflection. "Hitboxes, Range, and Deflection" by Snickersnacks. Wayback Machine. Retrieved 13 April 2018Annie q and normal attack same 625 range, but normal attack range longer than q, Why?. Retrieved 13 August 2012What's the difference between spell range and autoattack range?. Retrieved 13 August 2012 Each champion begins the game with a particular base autoattack range. This can vary from 125 to 250 for melee units and 300 to 650 for ranged units. As of V9.22, has the highest base autoattack range at level 1 with 650. The highest possible range is held by , whose passive, , allows her range to scale indefinitely. Champion ranges Increasing Attack Range The following game elements increase the champion's respective attack range, without affecting the champion's range type (melee or ranged). Champion abilities * * * * with or * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (while dismounted) * * * * and * * * and * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Items * Range Type Modifiers The following abilities change a champion attack classification from to , or vice versa. * * * * and * Range Exclusivity * Only purchasable for melee champions: ** ** ** ** * Only purchasable for ranged champions: ** Range Type Differences The following game elements have their effects modified based on the champion range type, or . Champion with range type modifiers are not affected by item range-restrictions. * Items ** ** ** ** ** ** ** and its upgrades ( and ) ** ** ** * Runes ** ** ** ** ** ** * Buffs ** . * Others ** : Melee champions passively gain 10 bonus magic resistance on the Howling Abyss. Size Model Modifiers Ranges calculated from the of a champion's hitbox will see an increase or decrease in reach based on the champion's current size. Note that a change in range due to the champion's size is only relative to the champion's center and is not an explicitly mentioned effect (i.e. the champion's attack range stat will not increase). Champions Innate Thus far, and are the only champion with the innate quality of constantly modifying his size. * Their maximum size is increased by their maximum armor and health, respectively. * For , his current size fluctuates based on his current health percentage. Size Increase * * (also grants explicitly increased attack range) * * (on himself) * (also grants explicitly increased attack range) * (also grants explicitly increased attack range) * (also grants explicitly increased attack range) * (on himself) * Size Reduction * (on target) * (on target) * (on target) Items While the following items do not explicitly increase the champion's attack range, they do increase the champion's size - allowing them to reach targets further away from their current location: * * * * Targeted Abilities (Exceptions) : The following targeted abilities calculate their range like a basic attack ( ) * Abilities ** ** ** ** ** ** and ** * Summoner Spells ** and its upgrades ( and ) Trivia * On V9.20, became the first champion to have its range type changed, from to . References cs:Range de:Reichweite es:Alcance fr:Portée pl:Zasięg pt-br:Alcance ru:Дальность атаки zh:攻击范围 Category:Champion statistics Category:Gameplay elements